


In the Beginning

by Gage



Series: Next Gen Verse [1]
Category: Charmed, Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural, Angst, Community: glee-cross-meme, Crossover, Gen, Language, Teeny Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 20:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gage/pseuds/Gage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Pre-Series of One Shots in the NextGen Verse</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Monster

**Author's Note:**

> _The first time he’d come home to a quiet house he was under the impression that someone had taken both his Ma and the monster..._

Monster, ~~Libi-Shay Puckerman~~ was born on the sunniest day during his first ball game of the season. Puck had been just a few months shy of eleven, and wanted to hate her because he had to be pulled from the field half-way through the game. His father had bailed months before and Puck had been scared, the doctor’s had used a lot of big words but all he could hear was the baby had made his mother sick.  
  
He wasn’t even allowed to see his mother, and when Finn’s mom asked if he wanted to see his new baby sister he pitched a hell of a fit. She had taken him down the hall anyway. Puck couldn’t understand how something so small had made his Ma sick.  
  
Both his Ma and the baby had to stay a few days in the hospital; he hadn’t gotten to see either of them after that first day. He hated the Doctors and the stupid Nurses who treated him like a little kid. He was the man of the house and damned if he didn’t let it be known.  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
The first week his Ma and the Monster baby had been brought home, there were a lot of people in the house. Puck hated them, they sure as hell hadn’t been there before, and he didn’t understand why they were there now. Finn and his Mom were there helping out, well, more like Carole helping out and Finn’s dumb ass giant self constantly dropping things. When they weren’t in school the boys had taken to staying hold up in Puck’s room playing Super Mario.  
  
Puck was sure the monster had everyone under some strange trance. Everyone kept saying how cute it was, and how great it was to have around. Seriously? The thing was always crying, that’s all it did. Didn’t matter what time it was, you could hear it screaming from down the block. It was seriously cutting into his sleep. He didn’t understand why it wouldn’t stop. What the hell was so great about it anyway?  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
After a few weeks people stopped coming by and that made Puck a little nervous. Finn’s mom had taken to going back to work at the hospital and that left him coming home to just his Ma and the monster.  
  
More often than not his Ma would be holding the monster, while yelling at him to go take out the trash or clean up the living area or the dishes. Sometimes she’d be asking **it** to just give her a minute. That’s when Puck would just storm out of the house.  
  
  
The first time he’d come home to a quiet house he was under the impression that someone had taken both his Ma and the monster out. Which was stupid cause his Ma had refused to take ‘ **it** ’ out of the house. Something about her ‘imbune’ system being weak. The quiet only lasted a few minutes before he heard the monster screaming. When the screaming wasn’t followed by his mother’s shrill voice, he got a little curious.  
  
  
The room across from his had been repainted, the walls were a soft mint green color, and the floors from under the window to the closet had been covered in a weird fluffy rug. Day’s before the monster came he used to walk around on it with his bare feet. There was a dresser pushed against the wall near the closet, along with a changing table. The bassinet that Finn’s mom had given them was placed in the middle of the room.  
  
  
Geez, the monster must’ve had lungs the size of a basketball. He wondered why his Ma hadn’t heard it this time. Peeking into the bassinet he saw the round squirmy monster. It had come out of its blanket and was red in the face. Puck could only stare for a few minutes before looking back to the door. His Ma still hadn’t shown up.  
  
  
Turning back to the monster he held a hand over her pushed outwards with his palms. Bright white and blue lights in orb like shapes appeared and circled the gold Hamesh Hand pendant hanging above the hood. Puck hadn’t noticed when the room got quiet again; he was having too much fun playing with the lights.  
  
  
A small pink arm stretched upwards fragile fingers uncurling. Puck manipulated the orbs of light so that they moved towards the monsters hand. Round greenish brown eyes looked right up at him, it opened its mouth and Puck braced himself for a scream. Only what came out of the monsters mouth was a weird cooing sound.  
  
  
“Sweet huh, I’ve been doing that since I could remember.” He wiggled his fingers and watched the orbs spin around. “Don’t tell Ma okay, she doesn’t know.” The shine of the lights dulled a bit when he took noticed how those round eyes started to flinch. “Sorry bout that, consider it a little payback for waking me up with your screeching.”  
  
  
Puck moved his hands through the orbs pushing them upwards. “That’s not cool by the way, I know your small and all, and can’t really talk but this whole screaming thing…”  
  
  
It really did like the lights. Puck wasn’t sure how long he could keep this up. He had never got a chance to see how long he could make the orbs stay. “Yah gotta ease up on us okay. If you really want attention you being you is all you need.”  
  
  
The tiny finger caught one of the Orbs. For a second it flashed just the lightest shade of red before shooting back into Pucks hand. It tingled a bit where it entered and flashed a cool mix of blue, white and red before disappearing altogether.  
  
  
“Whoa…how’d you?”  
  
  
Monster was staring back at him as if daring Puck to say something.  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Monster was barely two when he found out he knew her every move, and why they could not keep a sitter. No joke. His Ma had been on the phone trying to get a hold of anyone; no one person ever came back after just one time. He didn’t understand, still he wasn’t gonna complain. It gave him more free time to do what he needed to do. Monster was easy enough to watch on his own.  
  
  
Regina Alderage was the last person he’d expected to see walking into his house. Puck remembered how she used watch him and Finn when they were smaller. Not only was she annoying, and mean but she’d to try and put them to sleep before the sun went down, always trying to boss them around even though she was just a few years older than they were. She didn’t last long. So why in the hell was she here?  
  
  
He shrugged it off and walked back to his room, Finn and Mike were supposed to come over later. Screw the Sitter. If he had to stay home than he was gonna have fun.  
  
  
Really he should known better.  
  
  
  
The boys were upstairs into their game when the screaming from down stairs started. At first he hadn’t heard it because Finn had turned up the volume on the TV, and Mike was yelling about how they were cheating. Sucked to be Mike, he and Finn were laughing and punching the buttons.  
  
  
That’s when he felt it.  
  
  
The strong ass tug deep inside his chest.  
  
  
It hurt but at the same time felt like he was feeling scare and a little pissed. The confusing feelings made him drop his game controller. He didn’t even bother with Finn or Mike just ran out his bedroom, and downstairs. He could hear Monster screeching at the top of her lungs but something was different.  
  
  
Puck’s heart nearly stopped.  
  
  
His Monster was standing in the middle of the kitchen covered from head to toe in Spaghetti Sauce and god knows what else. Regina was wringing her hands around some bowl. It didn’t take a genius to figure out what had happened. Puck didn’t care why she did it. The bitch had messed with his Monster. All he remembered was that he’d grabbed the nut case and shoved her out the front door, slamming it behind her.  
  
  
When he turned around his Monster was holding out a hand, Puck swiped her up and sat her in the sink and started stripping her down. Finn and Mike had come down stairs in the middle of it all, Mike who had younger siblings started helping and filled the second sink with warm water. Finn made a face before taking the messed up clothes and throwing them into a bag.  
  
  
Fifteen minutes later three of them were back in Puck’s room with a freshly bathed and changed Monster sitting on the floor between them growling at the game on TV.  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
It wouldn’t come to him till way later when Puck was lying in bed; rubbing at that spot on his chest, the one where those weird feelings came from; that he realized his Monster had been in trouble and had called for him.  
  
  
Sitting up in bed he looked down at the palm of his hand, Puck pressed his index finger down into the middle of his hand. He remembered the first time that Orb had shot into his hand.  
  
  
It was late and he should have been sleeping. Still. This he could not let go. He slipped out of bed anyway, and moved out across the hall to Monster’s room. The door was slightly open and the only sound he could pick up was the soft tune coming from the music tube. Puck tiptoed his way to the bars of the crib and peeked in.  
  
  
Monster was sleeping on her side. Her fingers were curled around the leg of a stuffed dog. The one he’d given to her months ago because he thought it was cool looking.  
  
  
The tips of his fingers bare skimmed her tiny curls, “בכל פעם לבי, בכל עת.”


	2. Not Alone, Not Really

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _…the trucks tires were just inches away from making her road kill…_

Mickey Tyler always found that if you told people the truth, they didn’t really like you for it. When she was a kid her father spoke enough about being honest but lying when you couldn’t. It didn’t really sit well with her, the whole lying thing. As she got older she discovered that when you’re different from others, people kind of sense it. Some learn to ignore you, some stare, and some bastards even try to exploit it, which hurts more than you think. So yeah, the whole lying thing kinda saved you and kinda didn't.   
  
  
When she was twelve years-old she learned just how different she was. Her father had been late in picking her up, so she decided to walk home from school by herself. She remembered putting on her bright blue skates, and humming to Green Day. How the light had reflected off the cars on the road… the feeling of coasting down the sidewalk with her head phones slipping down her neck. The feeling of hands on her back being propelled forward onto the road, the way her breath had stopped and the frozen shock of the truck gunning down the road.    
  
Mickey will always remember that split second where she swore the trucks tires were just inches away from making her road kill. The next thing she knew she was on the other side of the road, bloody knees and sprained wrist. Her father was there kneeling down by her side scooping her up.    
  
  
~*~   
  
  
At fourteen Mickey had become well adept at her ability, with the right training from her father. She has ‘teleporting’ (orbing sounded too geeky) down too an art form and the whole Energy ball thing still scared the crap out of her. Mickey wasn’t even sure that it was a good power to have, not after blowing a huge gaping whole in the middle of their living room wall. Her father laughed and told her that it wouldn’t be the first or last time she’d blow something up.    
  
Of course there was something to be said for all this training. It gave her great insight to why people like her should never let her guard down. Her dad had explained the world that she’d come from, the good the bad and the down right evil. He showed her ways to evade moves that would be thrown at her from all sides, even created some of their own. He let her explore spells that would help others as well as her in times of need.    
  
She pretty much figured out why he was so hard on her learning all she could. Looking back she wanted to hate him for it. She wanted to rant and rage and turn back the folds of time    
  
  
~*~   
  
  
They came in the middle of the night like all evil things do. The crystals and the wards had given them just enough warning to get up and hear the invaders scraping the downstairs rooms. Her father had snuck into her room and shoved a bag into her arms, and instructed her to go out the window. At the time she didn’t understand why she couldn’t just ‘teleport’ out. He insisted she do no such thing and just run as far and as fast as she could.    
  
  
“I’m so sorry, baby girl.”   
  
  
That was the last time she ever saw him…   
  
  
~*~    
  
  
It would be years before she would ever find another person like her. She would be a bitter twenty-something girl who was scared and hurt. She would lash out and than save his life never knowing that he would save her in all ways possible.


	3. Different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _His definition of different was a whole other story…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For This Chapter there is: **Language, Mild Violence, Bullying,**

~*~   
  
   Charlie always knew he was different from other kids. It didn’t take much for anyone to notice this, even his own father knew. When he was just a kid he took a nasty dive off an oak tree branch and broke his leg in three places. His arm had broke in four places and he’d nearly split his skull open. He remembered the look on his father’s face when he came rushing out of the house followed by Ms Carrie. The rest was a blur of time and words rushed from the doctors and nurses.   
  
  
The breaks in his bones were supposed to have taken at least few months to heal. Just a week after coming out of the hospital, little Charlie was running around his back yard again like nothing had happened. He remembered Ms Carrie’s hushed tones and his father’s worried looks.   
  
  
After that incident they had moved away.   
  
  
~*~   
  
  
Looking back he wondered what would have happened if he hadn’t been harassed at school. Honestly it wasn’t like he had meant for things to happen the way they did.   
  
  
Terence Parker was your typical playground bully, who’d shot up two feet during puberty. Making him a solid five foot eleven 150lbs of walking ape that had a strange bug in his head. He really hadn’t done anything to the guy but Parker had taken it upon himself to make sure that his life at Jefferson was a living hell. He even recruited two of his stupid goon friends to make sure no one interfered.   
  
  
Three years of being tormented and he finally broke when he accidentally discovered that he had… powers. He’d been so busy trying to call his dad for a ride home after the worst day ever; that he failed to take in the warnings signs around him, not until it was too late. A brutal shove to his back and he went down onto the pavement. He had been so angry that when he shoved Parker backwards, he hadn’t given it a second though.   
  
  
  
Parker’s screams would forever be seared in his brain.   
  
  
~*~   
  
  
He didn’t understand a lot of things, and it got worse once his dad actually calmed him down long enough to ask questions of his own. When he told his father that he’d been harassed at school for years, and no one had done anything to stop it, his father broke a vase… with out ever touching the damn thing.   
  
  
He wasn’t sure why he felt that was the right moment to do so. Everything he had been holding back just spilled right on out. How he always felt apart from what little friends he had, how he started looking at other boys differently. How he’d tried to like girls honestly. How Parker and his goons had picked up on that, and chose this year to up their stupid games. He swore he hadn’t meant to hurt Terrance but he was just so mad that day.   
  
  
When his dad didn’t reply right away he felt his stomach drop. Those were the worst twenty minutes of his life (so far). The response he got from his father was beyond what he’d actually expected.   
  
  
A long warm hug and an apology for not being able to see how much pain his son was going through. And considering his father’s explanation about his powers… his coming out was just a single drop in the ocean to the mess the two were in.   
  
  
“I’m a what?!”   
  
  
~*~   
  
  
Weeks after the incident with Terrance Parker, his dad and Ms. Carrie had once again moved him to another town. His father claimed it was so that they could be closer to the people that had helped nurse him back to health after he’d gone crazy from his own powers. Yeah, not the worlds most comforting thought. His dad had assured him that with their help he would not go through what he went through, and if he did well than they’d deal with it.   
  
  
He was not amused.   
  
  
His father spent two years training him with the Note-Coven. Each time a new power surfaced he got scared. His father was right there with him though, even when he was raging and blaming him for the pain he was dealing with. Ms Carrie gods bless her, would talk calmly through his tantrums and bring him down.   
  
  
All in all it wasn’t too bad.   
  
  
  
One had to figure that good things didn’t really last as long as you wanted them to. If you wanted to point fingers he couldn't really say whose fault it was. He thought things had been going pretty well, and they were... except that for that feeling he kept getting. Like someone was watching him.   
  
  
At first he brushed it off because his latest power kick had made him a little irrational. Ms. Carrie's words. So Layla (his mentor) had given him some breathing techniques that helped clear his mind. He knows how crazy this sounds but it’s true. And everything would have just been fine... if some asshole hadn't started in on him. If he and Andrew had just walked away.   
  
  
All he had wanted was a normal night with his friends. The school's dance was his chance to have fun. It was never suppose to end with blood... he should have just walked away.  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
After the cops had left the house his father had gotten real quiet. There was a hushed conversation between Ms Carrie and his father. Which brought him here, rage and confusion filling him as his father handed him a packet.   
  
  
“You’re sending me away.”   
  
  
“No, that’s not it at all.”   
  
  
“It’s a boarding school Dad. You’re sending me to a boarding school. How is this… is this because what happened... I told you I didn't...it was an accident!” Let’s be honest, he was a little hysterical at this point. As far back as he could remember he had never been more than a few hours away from his father or Ms Carrie.   
  
  
“Son, this isn't… we’ve been through a lot you and me.”   
  
  
“That sounds an awful lot like a good bye speech…” He could feel something stirring inside of him, trying to push to the surface.   
  
  
“Charlie, you've done so well with the coven. And I wouldn't even consider this an option if you could keep your anger under control.”   
  
  
The hand on his shoulder was meant to calm him; it was having the opposite effect. He shrugged his shoulders and paced a few steps away before whirling back to his father. “What is it you're not telling me?”   
  
  
“Carrie's sick, son.”  
  
  
Ms Carrie was sick... oh god. As long as he knew her she was the healthiest person alive. She never even got a cold for crying out loud!   
  
  
  
“...but it’s no where near close to home, and I’d have to take her myself.”   
  
  
It took a few minutes for him to pick up on it, and he could feel his heart start to race. His dad was tense and couldn’t seem to look him in the eye. “This is not a ‘we’ thing…”   
  
  
“No, it’s very dangerous. Especially for someone with your level of power whom can easily be angered, son.”   
  
  
“The Academy.”   
  
  
“Charlie… Dalton Academy is a prestige’s school academically speaking; they’re ahead of all the other districts. The teachers are at the top of their form…”   
  
  
“So are the teachers at Lincoln.”   
  
  
“They have a great music program…”  
  
  
“So does Lincoln.” At this point his argument sounded so weak even to his own ears.   
  
  
His father slides his hand to cup the back of his neck, the coloring there was a bit yellowish but you couldn’t tell, not with his wild curls hiding them. “They have a zero tolerance policy on harassment.”   
  
  
“I have friends here, and family you can’t just…” It’s than that it dawned on him why his father could barely look at him. “You already sent in the application.”   
  
  
“I had too.”   
  
  
“Bullshit!”   
  
  
“Charlie, this place will keep you safe while we’re away.”   
  
  
“Dad you can’t… this isn’t even…”   
  
  
Yeah, he was way past hysterical, he hadn’t even taken notice that his father had grabbed him and pulled him into his arms.   
  
  
“Don’t leave me.”   
  
  
“I’m not… this is... this is best for everyone.”   
  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
Two weeks later Charles Anderson-Turner disappeared…   
  
  
One Month later… Blaine Anderson arrived for his first day at Dalton Academy. 

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-Series Glee (6yrs before)...  
> TRANSLATION: "Anytime my heart, anytime."


End file.
